The World of Mikey: Episode 64
Today's The World of Mikey: Episode 64 Date: Friday, August 15, 1997 Sponsors: U, 16 Season 5: 1997 - 1998 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1"class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings about his youth, or as he calls it, "My Polliwog Ways". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A purple elephant tries to get 10 peanuts in his trunk at once, but can't, so he smushes them into peanut butter instead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ethel Mermaid sings "I Get a Kick Out of U." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ralph goes UP. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Classic Looney Tunes Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Bugs Bunny and Wile E. Coyote in "Operation: Rabbit" Wile E. Coyote was looking for Bugs Bunny to open the door say "Eh, What's Up Doc?" Wile's asking for Bugs Bunny was very busy, Bugs was request for Will testing and Wile's get dynamite for Bug Bunny for saying dumb! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird practices playing "catch" with himself, using a basket full of tennis balls. When he throws the last ball in the basket, he catches it! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Johnny Bravo Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Bungled in the Jungle" Flying high above the jungle on a plane, Johnny Bravo (Jeff Glen Bennett) gets a stewardess angry by his constant flirting with her. As a result, the stewardess boots Johnny off the airplane mid-flight. When Johnny comes down, he soon meets Jungle Boy (Cody Dorkin). And then he accidentally broke Jungle Boy's leg, and all the animals, including King Raymond (Mark Hamill) turn against him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ostriches walk and run. (piano music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jasper thinks that he has lost his elbow, but Julius shows him his elbow bending his arm. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Beetles are "Thinking of U". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|'U' knocks on the door of P''''s apartment. When she answers the door, they go '''UP. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man (Marty Robinson) has a small octopus on his head, but a little boy (Joey Mazzarino) has a big octopus. Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Four monsters, including Elmo, sing "We Are All Monsters" (redubbed version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Sixteen Blues" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must take Mrs. Stein's bags to floor 16. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Bugs Bunny announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Big Bird holding the Sesame Street sign while Kermit holds the CTW plaque. Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:The World of Mikey Episode Guide